Thank You
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Rosalie/Emmett:."Entonces, siempre pronunciaba aquel 'Gracias, Em' contra su piel, y luego le besaba la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo, abrazándolo. Y aquello era todo" Reto. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Emmett/Rosalie. Menciones Royce/Rosalie.

**Advertencias: **Like, _everything _:D

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Thank You**

**(76# Reloj; 79# Suerte; 82# Eternidad; 86# Hábito; 91# Cambio; 119# Baile; 139# Insomnio)**

* * *

_Rosalie._

.

**Hábito.**

_«Parecía ser que era un hábito en Royce»._

Era común que Royce le mirara de aquella forma, que le sonriera ladino, con aquella picardía que por pura cortesía no se trasladaba a sus manos (y para mantener su reputación y su status de caballero, por supuesto). Era común que él se relamiera los labios cuando en un día de calor ella exponía más de su exquisita piel, provocándolo inconscientemente, y era común que él gruñera por lo bajo la mayoría de las veces -al sentir que su entrepierna se endurecía, claro- cuando ella pensaba que él no la miraba.

Era un hábito, algo común, que él la besara con algo más que cariño, que muchas veces le hiciera sangrar el labio de los fuerte que podía llegar a morder, que siempre sintiera la lengua de él batallando contra la suya y que también fuera consciente de dónde se ubicaban las manos inquietas de él. Era algo habitual que en la intimidad, tras aquella hermosa puerta de algarrobo blanco de estilo colonial de la habitación de Royce, él se volviera todo lo que ante la sociedad no demostraba, llenándola de besos, mordiscos y caricias que querían desnudar. Pero aun así nunca la había llevado a la cama, nunca le había hecho gritar su nombre y nunca había pasado a más que caricias y manos curiosas.

Él nunca la había hecho suya. Pero era algo habitual, demasiado, que ella, de todas formas, se sintiera un objeto.

Parecía ser que era un hábito en Royce el dejar de amar a cierto punto (o no haberlo hecho nunca, tal vez).

**Cambio.**

_«Quiso lamentarse por muchas cosas que ya no iban a cambiar»_

Quiso moverse, pero le era algo imposible de hacer. Todo le dolía demasiado y el frío estaba quemándole la piel desnuda y amoratada.

Y quiso, también, lamentarse. Por muchas cosas, tontas o importantes, porque aquello era lo único que podía hacer a aquellas alturas. Quiso lamentarse por su vestido hecho trizas, por su gorro arrancado y roto, y por su perfecto cabello dorado teñido en sangre. Quiso lamentarse por sentir su hermoso rostro siendo recorrido por aquellas espesas gotas carmín, marcado por rasguños y algún que otro morado. Quiso lamentarse de que alguien le viera allí tirada, sin ser bella ya, porque Royce le había quitado eso único que ella había tenido, su belleza. Era tan vanidosa, incluso en su lecho de muerte, y también quiso lamentarse por aquello, porque su rostro y su cuerpo le habían llevado a la perdición. Quiso reír por todo aquello, pero no pudo.

Quiso, también, lamentarse por aquellas cosas verdaderamente importantes que había perdido. Por haber perdido su virginidad en maos de tantos idiotas, de haber arruinado aquel momento especial de aquella forma (de que se lo hubiesen arruinado, si debía corregirse). Y sonaba cursi, pero ella quería esa vida cliché, y no le importaba. Ella quería una vida rosa y perfecta, porque si ella era perfecta, tenía derecho a pedir lo mismo (pero no lo era, se decía en aquellos momentos, nunca lo había sido). Quiso lamentarse por haberse dejado ensuciar por aquellos idiotas, de haberse tenido que callar porque de nada servían los quejidos, de haberse dejado besar y tocar, de haberse dejado quitar el orgullo y aún peor, la dignidad. Quiso lamentarse por haberse dejado romper tan fácil y por haber perdido tantas cosas valiosas, porque había perdido la oportunidad de experimentar tantas cosas en su vida; ya no podría tener hijos, ver cómo su cuerpo iba cambiando con los días, cómo su vientre crecía para darle vida a aquella criatura que alegraría sus días; ya no podría criarlo y decirle que haga las cosas de tal u otra forma, que no se cayera de los árboles y se raspara las rodillas, tampoco podría verlo cambiar de niño a adolescente, verlo convertirse en un lindo caballero o una hermosa señorita; ya no podría ver a sus nietos, mientras tomaba la mano a su esposo y sonreía, canosa, al verlos a todos correteando, felices.

Quiso lamentarse por muchas cosas que ya no iban a cambiar, porque ella moriría allí. Ella estaba muerta ya, aunque su consciencia aún le jugase una broma al no querer irse.

Y cuando sintió aquella mordida en el cuello, que comenzaba a arder demasiado y esparcía un fuego insoportable por todo su cuerpo, fue cuando comprendió que nada más en ella cambiaría luego de abrir sus ojos a la nueva vida -existencia- que le habían ofrecido sin preguntar. Supo que se había vuelto un punto genético muerto y que aquello sería siempre igual. Supo que no habría otro cambio en ella luego de despertar, pero supo también que no tendría otra oportunidad.

**Reloj.**

_«Tic, toc, tic, toc; el tiempo perdía su significado en ella»_

Se miró las manos, fue lo primero que hizo al despertar. Y las vio perfectas, lisas y blancas, con las uñas hermosas e inquebrantables. Las vio delicadas y llenas de fuerza a la vez, y casi no las sintió suyas.

Y luego se miró toda en aquel gran espejo de cuerpo antiguo. Se observó en detalle, con aquellos nuevos ojos color rojo que lo veían todo con perfección. Su cabello era más rubio que antes, perfectamente peinado, con aquellas hermosas ondas suyas. Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados, perfectos y tentadores (y los dientes detrás de ellos eran tan perfectos que nadie pensaría que podrían acabar fácilmente con la vida de alguien). Y su cuerpo, no podía olvidar su cuerpo; sus pechos eran simétricos y firmes, llamativos y suaves, sus caderas eran femeninas y suaves, con curvas que eran demasiado peligrosas, y sus piernas eran largas y estilizadas, definidas y bien contorneadas. Toda ella era blanca, lisa y suave, fría y perfecta.

Hasta sus ojos eran perfectos, porque con aquello le daría un pequeño efecto retorcido a su plan por vengarse de su prometido.

— Nadie te lo impide, pero ya sabes la regla —le había dicho Edward muchas veces, cuando ella pensaba en cómo podría deshacerse de Royce para que le doliese lo que le había hecho.

Bueno, a ella no le importaba su permiso, pero se había sentido algo aliviada luego de oír eso, porque significaba que tenía el camino libre para deshacerse de aquel ser que había acabado con ella y le había quitado todo. Tenía el camino libre para jugar con aquel que le había quitado sus planes, aquel que se había reído en su rostro y la había menospreciado. Aquel que había detenido su reloj sin preguntar, la que la había condenado a aquel _«congelamiento»_, a que las agujas del reloj se detuvieran cada vez que ella las miraba (y solía pensar que _«Tic, toc, tic, toc, el tiempo pierde significado en mí»_mientras tocaba suavemente las teclas de aquel piano, escuchando la suave risa de Edward ante aquel pensamiento). Tenía el camino libre para torturar y devolverle a Royce todo lo que él le había dado aquella noche en la cual la despedazó.

**Eternidad.**

_«Se quiso golpear cuando supo que lo había condenado a una eternidad»_

Definitivamente habían sido sus hoyuelos lo que le habían atraído tanto, sus hoyuelos y su rostro infantil. Y su sangre. Y sus gritos. Y aquel oso que estaba atacándolo en aquellos momentos.

Y no pudo matarlo, aquel rostro de niño travieso se lo impedía.

Tuvo que llevarlo a cuestas donde Carlisle porque estaba segura de que si probaba su sangre, no se detendría, y realmente no era lo que ella esperaba, no era lo que quería. Necesitaba convertirlo, porque necesitaba conservarlo (y sí, eral consciente de lo egoísta que aquell sonaba, pero no le importaba, porque el impulso le llevaba a hacerlo). Tuvo también que soportar los regaños de Edward y la indecisión de Carlisle (y la sed, siempre presente), mientras lo veía morir, mientras oía su corazón latir irregularmente y mientras, y casi abalanza sobre él con tal intención de intentarlo, cuando el líder del grupo se decidió a hacerlo.

No se había preparado pra los gritos y las fuertes sacudidas que el muchacho daba, y verlo le dolía demasiado. Le sostuvo la mano todo aquel tiempo, aquellos interminables tres días de agonía que ella recordaba demasiado bien, y constantemente le preguntaba a Edward qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del grandulón.

— Sólo piensa en el dolor, en que quema y que es insufrible. Prefiere morir —le contestaba siempre, y ella se sentía más egoísta que antes.

Edward no se lo negaba nunca, pero solía sonerír a su espalda, una sonrisa un tanto triste, porque aunque se quejara, podía comprender sus intenciones (y era por ese motivo que agregaba aquel _«También piensa en el hermoso ángel que lo salvó de aquel oso»_, para que ella se sintiera algo mejor).

Cada grito que salía de los labios de él, cada retorcijón que daba sobre el camastro y cada vez que decía que quería que alguien lo matara, le hacían querer golpearse, castigarse de alguna manera cuando supo que lo había condenado a la eternidad, cuando le hizo lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella, cuando lo condenó a la misma existencia eterna de la que ya no tendría escape jamás. Quiso volver el tiempo atrás y haber muerto allí en las calles, y quiso no haber sido tan egoísta, tan vanidosa, porque los gritos de él le quedarían grabados a fuego en su memoria, también por toda la eternidad.

**Insomnio.**

_«La primera vez que lo besó, supo que sus noches de insomnio no serían en vano»_

Sabía bien. Sus labios aumentaron la presión y se movieron con ímpetu contra los de ella, y Rosalie desconectó su mente en aquel momento. Resondió con la misma pasión al beso y le tomó fuertemente del rostro, como si quisiera fusionar sus rostros en uno solo.

Era increíble la repentina neceistada que le había asaltado por todo el cuerpo.

Emmett le acarició el cuerpo con una mano rápida, y le jaló suavemente de los cabellos oro, mientras disfrutaba del sabor de sus labios sin necesidad de detenerse a por aire. Hacía un mes que había despertado a su nueva vida, a su existencia, y era la primera vez que la besaba. Sí, un mes entero sin poder hacer nada pecaminoso con aquella rubia despampanante no había sido sencillo, sobre todo cuando ella parecía emanar aquella sensualidad que podía volverlo loco, pero él ante todo era un caballero, y se había decidido a conquistarla como se le había instruído. Debía cortejarla, hacerla sentir la mejor mujer, las más hermosa y delicada, y luego ganarse su corazón.

Y aquella noche lo había logrado. Había podido probar sus labios y sus curvas, sus piernas y su piel perfecta. había logrado que ella lo aceptara, y sabía que sería por el resto de sus existencias, juntos así y sin nada más en medio. Y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para quererse, para estar juntos y para volver a conquistarse, como siempre.

Emmett le besó el cuello y ella jadeó ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio, mientras enterraba sus finos dedos en el cabello oscuro de él, paseándolos por la espalda, por todo su rostro, memorizándolo. Él la dirigió contra la pared, pegó su cuerpo con brusquedad y ella nunca se sintió tan despierta como en aquel momento. Volvió a besarle, sin saber de qué otra manera podía pegar su cuerpo al suyo, cómo podría exteriorizar todo el deseo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Y cuando él bajó por su cuello para besarle el inicio de sus pechos y ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura, estuvo segura de que aquel insomnio del que eran presas los dos no era tan malo, que podrían usar el tiempo en muchas cosas, como aquella. Se convenció de que la primera vez que lo besó, ya tenía un pasatiempo por repetir, una nueva rutina. Porque la primera vez que lo besó, supo que sus noches de insomnio eterno no serían en vano, que podría utilizarlas siempre y nunca aburrirse.

**Suerte.**

_«Veía a sus ojos anaranjados y se sentía la persona con más suerte en el mundo»_

Emmett era como un niño. Él solamente necesitaba calmar su sed, competir contra alguien, ganar y seguir compitiendo. (y sexo, también, pero en aquello ya no calificaba como niño). Él siempre reía, alegrando a los demás, contagiando su risa, tomándose todo con calma, viviendo su existencia como algo maravilloso y no como la maldición que Rosalie pensaba que era.

Aquello solía hacerle pensar. Quizá no fuera tan malo estar congelada en el tiempo, ser eternamente hermosa, tener la capacidad de una memoria excelente y poder ser tan poderosa, pero siempre sería peor el hecho de tener que soportar una existencia sin aquello que ella deseaba, sin un hijo, sin envejecer con el amor de su vida.

Pero Emmett estaba para distraerla, para mostrarle que había perdido muchas cosas pero había ganado tantas otras, para hacer que su existencia juntos fuera mucho mejor que cualquier otra opción que ella hubiese podido elegir. Que ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse de aquella forma, a ser lo que eran, y a estar juntos por toda la eternidad, literalmente.

Emmett le había enseñado que aquello que les sucedía era tener suerte, que estar juntos era lo indicado. Y ella lo comprendió y estuvo de acuerdo con el tiempo, porque cada vez que veía a los ojos anaranjados de él, Rosalie se sentía la persona con más suerte en el mundo, y no tenía nada que ver con dinero o cosas absurdas, porque Emmett era el indicado para ella, todo él era su suerte.

**Baile.**

_«Uno, dos, uno y dos. Aquel baile era su preferido»_

Ella arqueó su cuerpo hacia él, pegándose más y más, queriendo fusionar sus cuerpos, y él rió contra la piel de su cuello. Le acarició con la punta de su nariz, suave y seguro, la línea de su mandíbula, mientras iba dejando suaves mordiscos en su cuello, y pudo sentir las manos de ella presionar con fuerza su espalda. Él volvió a reír, fuerte, alegre y vivo.

— Ya es suficiente de las preliminares, ¿no crees? — dejó escapar un gruñido traicionero. Emmett simplemente la besó y rió contra sus labios.

— A sus órdenes, señorita —sus manos fueron a su vientre y luego de unos minutos de acariciar por allí, hicieron desaparecer sus bragas.

— Tengo más de cien años, no soy una... —reprimió un gemido al sentir las manos de él cerca de su intimidad— ...señorita.

— He de decir que te discuto eso —la ubicó en la cama, y se posicionó encima de ella—, pero lo discutiremos en otro momento, ¿no crees?

Ella le tomó del rostro y le besó con mucha fuerza, respondiéndole a su pregunta y callándolo a la vez. Rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y sonrió deleitada cuando lo oyó gruñir contra su cuello.

— Te la merecías, grandulón.

Emmett respondió con otro gruñido y un mordisco en la mandíbula de ella, a lo que recibió unos cuantos insultos y nuevos besos llenos de necesidad.

Y luego comenzó el baile. Uno, dos, uno y dos. Aquel era el baile preferido de ambos. Sus cuerpos se fusionaban lentamente, buscando el contacto, mientras la cama era la gran pista y sus jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos eran la música que los acompañaba. Él marcaba el ritmo y ella la rudeza, él se apresuraba y ella seguía. Y cuando se encontraban en aquel punto culminante, era cuando ella lo agradecía todo y aceptaba que así las cosas no podían ser mejores. Cuando él se desplomaba, con la respiración agitada y todo despeinado, a su lado, ella reía, extasiada por saberlo todo, por poder verlo con claridad. Entonces, mientras sus ritmos respiratorios se acompasaban, ella le tomaba del rostro y se internaba en aquellos hermosos ojos amarillos que eran iguales a los de ella pero demostraban cosas tan diferentes, y lo entendía, lo entendía todo. Comprendía que el cambio que sufrió, el hecho de que su reloj se detuviera, que hubiese condenado a Emmett a una eternidad, que aquel insomnio fuera disfrutado con besos y que él fuera su suerte, tenía un significado. Y aquel era simplemente lo que siempre supo y lo que Emmett le repetía constantemente, que debían estar juntos de aquella manera, y que de haber sido de otra forma, ellos hubiesen terminado igual, aunque en otras circunstancias. Debían estar juntos, y aquello era todo.

Porque él le había cambiado la vida (o existencia), y no podía estar lejos suyo. Y lo protegería con todas sus fuerzas así como él lo hacía por ella. Porque él era su todo, eran contrarios, dos mundos diferentes, pero complementarios. Él podría ser su nuevo hábito, uno mucho mejor que el de Royce. Y debía agradecérselo, todas las veces que pudiera, porque él la había salvado. De todo, de sí misma.

Entonces, siempre pronunciaba aquel _«Gracias, Em»_ contra su piel, y luego le besaba la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo, abrazándolo. Y aquello era todo.

(y aquellas palabras parecían bailar también, en toda la habitación, repitiéndose y acariciándolos. Y muchas veces parecían agregarse las palabras _«Para toda la eternidad»_ al final y aquello encantaba).

* * *

_&._


End file.
